Their Spot
by TheTrueDivergent
Summary: *One-shot* Tris and Tobias are happily married with a daughter. However, Tobias is drafted for the war, and Tris is expecting his return next month. When he realizes that his return is sooner than expected, he surprises his family by visiting them at their spot. (Disclaimer: I don't own the book or the image)


_Dedicated to those who have served. Thank you for your service. I hope you enjoy this story, and please review with your thoughts._

* * *

Tris was at the park with her four year old daughter, Maybelle. They went there every weekend ever since Tobias had been drafted. Even though the parents Skyped, it was only occasionally, so Tris liked coming here to visit their spot.

Their spot was the place where everything happened. It was the place where Tobias comforted Tris after her breakup with Peter, and where Tris realized that she had feelings for Tobias.

 _Her hands were shaking, as she was in shock of what just happened to her. Peter had changed since the beginning of the relationship, growing more and more protective of Tris. But Tris overlooked that. She only saw a handsome man in front of her, because after all, it was her first love. She shakily picked up her phone and calls the one person whom she can rely on._

 _Tobias._

 _He met her at the park as soon as Marcus left the house. He brought her some gummy worms, her favorite comfort candy. Even though he didn't know what happened, he could tell by his best friends voice that something was not right. When he got there, she was sitting under a tree, her knees tucks into her chest and her head resting upon it._

 _Tobias picked her up, she hardly weighing anything, and set her on his lap. She finally broke, and tears continually streamed down her face. She was forever grateful for her best friend. Even Christina wouldn't have helped her the way he did._

 _They talked about the bad relationship, Tobias comforting her but trying to give small innuendos about a relationship that they could have. Even though she didn't pick up on them right away, she realized that Tobias was everything that she looked for in a perfect boyfriend. Handsome, brave, selfless, caring... the list went on and on._

It was the place where he proposed, and where she said yes.

 _The couple had just gotten out of college, and somehow, their long distance relationship had worked. Now that they were both back in town, Tobias was sure of what he wanted._

 _And he wanted Tris._

 _The evening went by perfectly. They laughed, played games that they hadn't played in years, and shared soft kisses once in a while. Towards the end of the evening, Tris noticed Tobias kneeling on one knee in front of her. She gasped in shock. She loved the man in front of her with her whole heart, and he was the only one she could see her future with. So she said yes._

"Mommy! Look!" her daughter exclaimed as she began sliding down the slide. Their slide, where Tobias and Tris played together when they were merely friends. Sometimes she just wanted to burst into tears just thinking about him. But in one more month, he would be home. It was the mantra that kept her going.

"Good job, baby girl!" Tris said as her daughter slid down the slide. She loved her daughter as much as she loved her husband, and that's the way if would be for a while. She gathered Maybelle in her arms and pecked her cheeks before setting her down again.

"Daddy!" the sound of his daughters voice was one of the best things that he had heard in a long time. He gathered her in his arms and hugged her tight.

He had been drafted when Maybelle was two. Even though he was supposed to get home in another month, he and his battle buddy, Zeke, were allowed to leave early, considering that the war was almost won already. He wanted to surprise his family, and he had guessed where they would be. He smiled at the memories that they had, and at his two most favorite people in the world. They were his raison d'être when he was away. He watched as his daughter ran into his arms.

Tris' hands flew to her mouth. She was frozen in place, even though all she wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him. But she couldn't. Surely this wasn't the man she had married.

But it was.

He was standing there, against the tree that he had proposed under all those years ago, in his camouflage uniform. Her eyes began to water in the realization that he was home.

He was home.

He walked to where his wife was standing. His wife, who looked as beautiful as he had left her. The afternoon wind whipped the beautiful golden locks of hair. He looked into her stormy blue-grey eyes, and suddenly, words grew hard for them.

"Y-You," Tris began, but forming words was practically impossible. She gulped and tried again, "You're...here," she whispered, and reality sunk in. She looked into the eyes that she grew in love with over the years. _He is here. And he is mine._

 _"_ Yeah, I'm here," he said as a rebel tear fell from his eye and made the journey down his cheek. They stared at each other for a few more moments, memorizing each other just in case he had to leave again.

Suddenly, the gap between them grew too much, and they both leaned in as their lips collided. And they felt fireworks, in her head and in his toes. It was the same fireworks that they felt the first time they kissed, and it was the same as the last time. It was the spark that they continually made each other feel, despite the years. It was the spark that they had never felt with anyone else. It was the best feeling that either of them had felt in a long, long time.

"Daddy!" Their daughter yelled again and they broke apart, looking at the human that they both loved equally. Maybelle jumped into her father's arms and said, "I missed you, Daddy,"

"I missed you too, May-May," he said, using the nickname he had given her and kissing his daughter on the forehead. "But I'm not planning on leaving again. Not for a long time," he whispered to his two favorite girls, as his daughter snuggled with him and his wife lay her head on his shoulder.

The family added another memory to the list that they had created...

At Their Spot.


End file.
